4 vampires and a human
by Helllloooo
Summary: Isabella Cullen is at university, i just wanted to see what bella's and edwards first day at university would be like. experiment! ONE SHOT! Edbella!
1. university

**A/N: Well hear it is the exclusive story I've been working on. I swear I'll get right on 'Step up once more' when I've posted this I'm just physiced about this story. For those who have read loveyoulotslikejellytots work on 'The Locket' which is amazing by the way, will know we are good friends (ICT lessons ROFL) so this first chapter is dedicated to holly (loveyoulotslikejellytots) because she has always read my work and has constructive criticism for it, so read and enjoy oh and don't forget the pretty review button at the end. **

**4 VAMPIRES AND A HUMAN**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE FIRST 3 VAMPIRES**

The bell rang in my ear like an ongoing police siren. Huge clusters of students darting off in every direction. Each clique had its leader and each one is easy to tell popularity. The jocks, nerds, the popular, the not so popular and the plastics! Each one with a visible nose job, cute pink high heeled shoes, caked in make up, manicures and mini skirts. I clutched both my hands around Edwards hand as the plastic on the left looked me up and down making mental observations I knew the review would not be good. Edward felt me tense up. He looked down at me, frowning; I could tell he wanted to know what I was thinking; it was always the same look. Sometimes I was glad he couldn't read my thoughts but sometimes I just couldn't be bothered to explain myself.

"You'll be okay its just university. Then you'll never come back again." Mumbled Edward.

"Not if you bite me!" I retaliated, I felt like it was my first day… at Kindergarten!

"Let's not have this argument now!" said Edward pleadingly.

I looked around at the big clock on top of the massive building I knew I was going to get lost here. Then looking down to find three students walking silently out of the main double doors. They had white chalky faces and dark rings around there eyes, they floated along like angels, Beautiful. One was a male, dark jet black hair lolling all over the place, soft chocolate eyes and very muscular. The Second was a woman she had the same chocolate eyes and dark jet black hair but it had sweet ringlets very much like Rosalie. The third was another woman holding hands with the male. She looked completely different she had sandy blonde hair that was up to her shoulders and stuck out at the end. She had butterscotch eyes just like Edwards, they hurried passed and the male gave an unfriendly look to us as Edward stared at him.

"Edward you didn't tell me there were vampires in Edinburgh!" I said surprised.

"They're not a threat to us. They have a family just like us. All their records are clean although the male thinks we are a threat to them."

"Why?" I asked generally confused.

"Well number one because your human and I'm vampire and we're together, two he can't read your thoughts and three because we sort of had a conversation."

"What he can read thoughts like you?" I sounded surprised, I was!

"Unfortunately, yes!"

He must have liked being the only one to hear people's thoughts. I think university is not going to be okay after all. Edward felt me tense up again,

"Will you stop worrying so much it makes me nervous that you're not calm?"

"Sorry I'll unlink our hands if you want?" I said slyly.

"NO!" he said a little too fast.

"… plus your face is easy to read so it won't make a difference." He stated to make himself calm.

I hate it when he's right. Well he has got 193… something years ahead of me. I contemplated this and again he wanted to know what I was thinking. I squeezed his hand and he smiled that same smile that sends me in a transition. My head started whirling.

"Bella? Isabella Cullen would you like to wake up we have homeroom to get to!"

"Oh sorry I spaced out again."

* * *

Homeroom, never liked it. Teacher babbles a bit, we talk, bell rings, end of story. Not quite the effect today. The teacher was pleasant and I didn't get the same effect from the students, I got when I moved to Folks. They just smiled as walked in and I sat beside a pretty girl who didn't look at me and Edward sat beside me. A lot of girls gasped as Edward sat down and a smile flashed across my face knowing he was mine. Edward looked disorientated when I looked at him, probably didn't like the girls' thoughts. Then the three vampires walked in and Edward's head shot up. The two girls smiled at me but the boy just growled at me and Edward lent closer to me protectively and growled back. No one in the class seemed to notice and he backed down.

The teacher looked up and started to mark the class. I grabbed my notebook and pen from my bag and furiously started scribbling down a message to Edward.

_What was that all about and don't lie to me. You know if I was vampire I wouldn't need protecting. Just bite me already! You promised you would after we got married, against my will might I add. Write back Bella xxx_

_I_ slipped it on to his desk; he read and began to write back. In the next second it was in front off me. I read…

_Baby you worry far too much he just doesn't trust us and apparently the girls invited us to sit with them at lunch they are excited and curious, shall we sit with them? Up to you. And by the way I thought you wanted something from me before I bit you? Second thoughts babe, make up your mind. Oh and against your will? I don't think so more like a deal you didn't like but agree to anyway. Love you Edward xxxx_

I scribbled again…

_Sweetheart do you think it's a good idea if so ok I don't mind what every makes you happy. I do want that something from you just hurry up and do it already I want to see what my superpower is! (Giggle) and yer a deal I couldn't resist taking and you set me up! Love you more xxxx_

I passed it and again before I could see his reaction he'd sent it back…

_Honey of course it's a good idea you can make friends with them. We'll do it I'll tell him with my superpower! By the way I am rather offended that you accused me of setting you up! I wouldn't do that. _

_You could never love me more than I love you xxxxx_

I scribbled back again how could he love me more and I did and he did too set me up, how dare he!

She was so slow at reading. I love how she narrows her eyes concentrating and then quickly, in human context, scribbles back furiously it's so cute. I couldn't help myself but laugh a little in my head. '_Oy, vampire, my dear wife says we will see you at lunch! Where?'_

'_You'll see us in the cafeteria and the girls seem too excited warn her I know them all to well when they get going they get going!'_

'_Oh, don't worry she's used to it' _I was thinking of Alice.

The note was on the desk, I read…

_How dare you? You did set me up and I'm accusing you because I know you did therefore it's not accusation! And at the moment yes you do love me more but most of the time I rule over you at that. OK! Xxxxx_

I love it when she rambles because she's angry. The bell went and she rose from her desk looking at me. She was angry, I could tell. But I knew how to fix that!

We got out the homeroom, and I pulled her close to me. There was no way that she could escape. I stared in her eyes, trying to figure out her thoughts. I hate that I can't read them. I took a deep breathe, fighting the constant urge to taste. I slowly, lovingly lent in. Her heart was like a thousand drums, beating emotion that made me smile. Her breathe was ragged and she rarely took enough breathe in. My lips brushed hers and I kissed her affectionately. I found enough strength to hold this moment for a few more minutes. Then her smell hit me and then the urge to taste was too much to control. She looked hurt as I pulled away reluctantly. But I knew that she understood.

* * *

**A/N: This was written by my friend Kelsey Bourne. She is supposed to be an A in English and she wrote this. CLEVER GIRL. She has a tendency to change a serious situation into an unserious situation. You have to say this in an Irish accent, it sounds better. A few things you should know one if you notice grammar errors it's supposed to be like that, two Kelsey has I very vivid imagination and it's weird and three what ever she writes has nothing to do with my story! Lol review she wants to know what you think and also tell me about mine. **

We got the room and I pulled her really close to me. Haha, there was no way she could of escaped my wrath! I sandwich her between my sexy body and the red metal, of the lockers, number 633. **(Her favourite number)** I think I hurt her back, but never mind I was gagging for it. All I wanted was a kiss for goodness sake!! I stared into her eyes, trying to work out her mind. It didn't work because I can't read her mind. Ohhhhhhhhhh how I hate that! I pulled her very close. Then someone came in, it was some bald teacher. I wanted him so badly…to leave. So I said the first thing that came in my head which was "How about I draw a line down the middle of your head, so that it looks like a butt. You butt head…LEAVE, can't you see I'm busy!? Jeeeez man!" So he left!  Bella laughed my favourite laugh, that innocent genuine girly giggle. Her heart was beating now like an orchestra of drums, as I looked at her. **(Kelsey's orchestra contains all different types of drums….bless her)** It was deafening me. Silly cow, how am I meant to hear now!! Geeez WOMAN! I lent in, but just a little too far, I head butted her. She laughed again, so I said sorry and carried on. I lent in a lot more slowly this time, controlling myself. The skin on her lips hit my smooth as a babies bottom lips. Yum! She tastes gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood! I wanted that taste in my mouth forever. But I had to fight the urge to not taste. It was rather difficult. Then the bell rang, and as they say. Saved by the bell or what!! Bella looked disappointed, but that didn't matter, she didn't know yet what was in store for her later. I was going to bite.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**A/N: Told you It was weird! But we got giggles from it lol Review please!**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry guys! Ok well I changed the story in to a one shot, opps! Well I couldn't carry it on the vampire girl's seemed too nice and the rest of the Cullen gang weren't there. Although the summary is correct because I wanted to experiment with Bella and Edward at university, and the results…

Well not so great, I did not like it!

Sorry guys, but if you like high school musical there's a new one of them soon!

Thanks

Emma aka. helllloooo


End file.
